Silent Protectors
by Goatcheese
Summary: With an injured memeber, the team must race against time to make it back to the gate. 'Challenge Fic'


_Title:_ Silent Protectors  
_Author:_ Goatcheese  
_Character(s):_ McKay/Sheppard/Dex/Beckett  
_Rating:_ K+  
_Warning: _Just a wee bit of suspense.  
_Season:_ Two  
_Spoilers:_ None  
_Summary: _With an injured memeber, the team must make it back to the stargate before time runs out.  
_Disclaimer:_ All things Stargate related do not belong to me. Please don't sue, I'm just borrowing the boys for a little bit.

A/N: I bow down to my beta, TJ. You're wish is my command…as long as it's easy to do and/or cheap!

**oOo  
**

Rodney McKay couldn't help it. He was anxious again. Despite the cool evening air, he was sweating, his skin was cold, his heart pounding. Listening to Ronan Dex and John Sheppard argue did nothing to boost his confidence. He knew something was about to happen. He knew they had to make a decision soon. He didn't care what was decided, just as long as they planned to take action.

"We have to move, now!" Sheppard was arguing.

"The sun is going down, we'll never make it in time," countered Dex.

"We have to try. He'll die if we stay here."

"What happens when we get stuck in the dark? Then we will all die."

"You're supposed to be a handy type of guy, lead us to the gate." Sheppard knew Ronan would take the challenge.

Rodney knew Dex was just trying to do what he thought was best. He just didn't understand that the Colonel left no one behind. He would kill himself trying to get the injured man back to the gate. And this time he just might.

"Rodney, help me get him up. Come on Carson, we have to go."

Carson Becket moaned from where he was curled up on the blood stained ground. Rodney could tell that he was barely conscious. The Scot tried to hide the pain that flared through his body. He didn't want to be a burden. He never meant for this to happen; he was just trying to help. Now because of him, there was a good chance of none of them would make it home.

Sheppard and McKay hauled the injured doctor up, both hooking one of Carson's arms around their shoulders. Beckett cried out in pain and tried to double over, only to be stopped by the strong grip of his friends holding him up.

"This is insane. When the sun goes down, we're dead."

"We have to try, now get moving."

As they moved through the ever darkening world, McKay's heart never stopped pounding. Structures were looming everywhere. The villagers told the Atlantis team that these were sacred and kept the village safe from the night creature. Rodney figured they were just forgotten pylons.

A child had climbed up one, and being so small, didn't understand the implications of his actions. Carson tried to help the scared boy. He had tried to climb up after the small child, but the villagers saw him and feared his was defiling their sacred protectors.

They ripped him off the structure and before Sheppard or the others knew what had happened, the kind hearted doctor was on the ground, writhing in pain, bleeding. The villagers would not help, and forced the team to move on.

Now racing against time, Sheppard made them pick up the pace, practically dragging the almost unconscious doctor. Gloomy shadows towered over the men. The sun had gone down much quicker than anyone of them had thought possible. Rodney could feel the cold darkness closing in, trying to smother him.

The temperature dropped and a chilly breeze sliced through the team. As the gate came into sight, the last sliver of light was gone. With night upon them, the creature they were warned about would come out to feed; they could not be stopped.

A shrill scream startled McKay so badly; he jerked and lost his grip on Beckett

"Damnit Rodney! Grab his arm, hurry!"

"It's just beyond the tree line."

"We're almost home. Hang in there just a little bit longer Carson, we're going to make it, you'll be fine."

Staggering like a drunken trio, they stumbled through the woods, tripping over roots, but somehow staying on their feet.

Finally breaking into the clearing, froze as they were surrounded by the fierce darkness which housed the unspeakable creature. Laying Beckett carefully on the ground, McKay, Sheppard and Ronan formed a triangle around Beckett, trying their best to shield Carson from further harm. Taking up their weapons, hearts hammering inside captive walls, the three men prepared for a battle they would never be ready for.

With the giant metal protectors watching from high above, the darkness rushed forth to overtake the living souls.


End file.
